


Operation: Happy Dads!

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Kihyun is a dad to an adorable daughter, M/M, Single Parent AU, The kids want their dads to be happy, changkyun’s son is practically his clone, kids trying to get their parents together, kinda like parent tap but way cuter and more gay, loads of fluff, lots planned for this fic, single parents Kihyun and Changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: A little girl by the name of Yoo Jieun makes a new friend in her class. His name is Im Wooseok and he adores Jieun, despite the difference in personalities.Jieun’s dad is late picking up his daughter up from their after school daycare and meets Wooseok’s dad. Only it’s not their first time meeting.The kids’ dads, Yoo Kihyun and Im Changkyun, were former lovers from long ago. The feelings never left and the kids are determined to make things work this time around.Also known as, the kids of long lost lovers fight to get their dads to date.





	Operation: Happy Dads!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> This is my 5th submission for Changki Bngo: Single Parent + Kids
> 
> I wasn’t sure if I should label this as ‘Single Parent’ or ‘Kids’ so I took the safer route since it’s about kids trying to get their dads together. This fic is gonna be chaptered and super cute, so let me know what you guys think below!
> 
> Sorry about any typos or errors. I will edit this when it isn’t midnight on a Thursday night. Enjoy!

The sun was warm on the school playground, the sun slowly making it’s decent to the horizon as evening approached. The tall grass was bathed in the golden light, warm on the skin and etched into the memories of youth.

A little girl with long brown hair and bright doe eyes, was playing in a sandbox near the play equipment. She was focused on her task, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

Nearby, a boy was playing on the jungle gym, his jet black hair falling into his eyes. He was watching the girl play, his heart practically pounding in his chest in a way he had never felt before.

“Wooseok!” A classmate called from below the jungle gym, his toothless smile bright. “Come play tag with us!”

The shy boy, Wooseok, shook his head. “No, thanks. ‘Dun wanna.”

The boy below began to pout, a huff leaving his lips. “Why don’t you ever play with us? You’re so weird!”

Wooseok merely shrugged, playing with the sleeves of his light jacket. “I don’t like playing. I like being by myself.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Fine, we don’t want you to play with us anyway.” He quickly stuck his tongue out and ran off with a few other classmates.

Wooseok bit his lip, trying not to get upset. It was always like this. He never liked being around people and always preferred to read a book rather than go exercise or play. He knew he was different but he hated being teased for it.

He climbed down from the jungle gym, ready to go inside and read a book. The sun was bugging him and he wanted a nap.

As he moved, he heard a voice from a few feet away. “Want to sit with me?”  
Looking up, Wooseok looked for the source of the voice. Once he found the owner, his cheeks burned bright red.

The girl from before was smiling softly at him, her hands covered in sand as she waved at him. “Come sit with me! I need a lookout.”

Wooseok wanted to shy away, but his curiosity got the best of him. “L-Lookout?”

She smiled wider and nodded. “Uh-huh! I’m making a castle and I have to make sure the pirates don’t get to it! Come help me!”

“Pirates..? Castle..?” Wooseok echoed, taking a few steps towards the sandbox. He wanted to join but… what if she made fun of him? What if she teased him like the other kids?

“Yup! Pirates, a castle and loads of treasure!” She gushed, her arms wide and her laughter bright. “Play with me, Wooseokkie!”

That was all it took for the little boy to scramble over to her, his eyes filled with wonder as he sat in the sand box beside her. He watched as she molded and formed the sand into different shapes and sizes with her small fingertips, entranced.

She rubbed her face with her wrist and giggled, the sound pure and filled with wonder. “Wooseokkie! You are the Captain of the pirates and I am the princess!”

Wooseok bit his lip, worried for a moment. Then, he let out a huff and let out a bellow. “Princess Jieun, I shall have your treasure and castle for myself! Mwa ha ha!”

Jieun squealed and hid her tiny mound of sand with her body, her eyes big. “Noooooooo! Not my castle! Let’s.. um… talk it out!”

Wooseok grinned, his head held high as he got into his character. “Talk what out? I want your pretty castle! Nothing else!”

She puffed her cheeks and leaned in close, her pretty eyes looking into Wooseok’s. He tried not to blush as she spoke. “Be my friend?”

“F-Friend?” Wooseok let out a weak whimper, overwhelmed with shyness and… hope.

The girl nodded and smiled. “Yes, friend. No fighting, no stealing, no war. Just adventure and friends! So.. be my friend?”

There was no way he could reject his beautiful classmate, her smile hopeful and her eyes filled with sunlight. Plus, he didn’t think he wanted to.

Wooseok took the girl’s hand in his, silently wrapping his pinky finger around hers. His cheeks blazing, looked down shyly. “P-Promise.”

Jieun’s eyes slowly grew big, as did her smile. She laughed brightly and squeezed her pinky with his. “Thank you, Wooseokkie!”

They continued to play until they had to go back inside to have lunch, their smiles warm as they continued to talk and play pirates and princesses. They sat next to each other and ate their home-made sandwiches before laying down for a nap.

Wooseok was curled into his blanket, a soft smile on his lips as he let his mind lull into a gentle happiness, thinking of his new friend.

 

Later that afternoon, it was time to go home for the day. The school buses came to pick up the students, each one aided by their teachers until they waved goodbye.

Jieun was waiting by her cubby, a small brown bear in her arms. Her eyes were on the clock by the door, anxious.

“Your dad will be here to pick you up soon, Jieun.” The teacher called, her smile warm as she looked at the little girl. “He said he was running a few minutes behind but he’ll be here.”

Jieun nodded, but her lips curled into a small frown.

“Is your dad on his way?” She turned to see Wooseok staring at her, his eyes hidden behind his floppy mop of hair. He was holding his black and white checkered backpack and a book in his arms.

She nodded and sighed. “Yes. Daddy is never late though… He’s always here when the little hand is on the 3 and the big hand is on the 6!” She pointed at the clock and pouted even more, on the verge of tears.

Quickly getting worried, Wooseok pated her head. “D-Don’t pout! My dad is almost here and he’s almost late. Your dad always gets here early so maybe he was busy..”

Jieun sniffled, hugging her bear even closer to her chest. She just wanted her Dad, she hated being alone.

Wooseok hesitated, then smiled. “How about we read a story together until our dads come to pick us up?”

At once, Jieun’s eyes lit up. Then, her frown turned into a big smile that practically lit up the entire classroom. “I wanna read a scary story!”

Giving his friend a toothy grin, Wooseok walked over to the book section and rummaged through some short kids books. They were both 7 so they couldn’t read at an extremely high level, but they found a Goosebumps novel and began to read it nonetheless.

Time passed by with laughter and soft yelps of fear at the book, when someone knocked on the classroom door. Looking up, both children spotted a man with short hair, dressed in all black and a warm smile.

“Dad!” Wooseok called, smiling brightly and running over to the handsome man. He was greeted with a hug from his dad, the older male delighted to see his son.

“Wooseok! Thanks for being so patient, buddy. How was school today? Wooseok’s dad had a deep voice, but it was soothing to the ear and Jieun couldn’t help but smile. Both Wooseok and his dad had the same smile and floppy hair.

“I had a good day! I even made a friend-“ Wooseok suddenly blushed at his outburst, rubbing his neck before looking down at the floor shyly.

Tilting his head at his son’s bashful reaction, he grinned and looked at Jieun. Lowering his voice, he patted Wooseok’s head and whispered. “Is that your new friend?”

Wooseok, silent, nodded.

“Can you introduce me to her? She seems very nice.” His father continued, his expression open and warm as he offered his hand to his son.

Taking his dad’s hand, Wooseok shyly walked over to where Jieun was waiting with her teddy bear. Looking at the floor, he bit his lip and mumbled. “This is my dad. Dad, this is my f-friend, Jieun.”

Jieun’s eyes grew wide as Wooseok’s dad grinned. “Hello, pretty lady. My name is Changkyun, I’m Wooseok’s dad. But, you can call me Mr. Im or Kyunnie.”

Jieun blinked a few times then giggled, her smile sweet and shy as she bowed her head respectfully like she was taught. “I’m Jieun. It’s nice to meet you.”

Smiling, Changkyun looked between the two kids and tilted his head. “Have the two of you been nice to each other? Where’s your dad, Jieun?”

At once the little girl’s eyes began to water. She looked at the clock and whimpered. “T-The little hand is almost at 4.. D-Daddy isn’t here yet..”

Moving to sit between the two, Changkyun sat on the floor and passed Jieun a tissue from his pocket. “Don’t cry. Wooseok and I will stay with here until your dad comes to get you, okay? I bet you he’s buying you some ice cream right now. Do you have a favorite flavor?”

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, silent for a moment as she caught her breath. Then, she nodded. “I-I like chocolate. Daddy likes strawberry..”

“Chocolate? That’s a great flavor!” Changkyun smiled, his eyes warm. “Wooseok likes vanilla and I like chocolate with peanut butter.”

Jieun’s eyes grew round as saucers as she gasped. “You can have chocolate with peanut butter. In it as ice cream?”

“Yes you can, and it’s so yummy, my tummy nearly bursts whenever I eat it!” He gushed with his arms wide, making Jieun and Wooseok laugh. “One day, I’ll let you try some, Jieun. Wooseok is starting to like it too.”

“Okay, Kyunnie!” Jieun smiled, her smile infectious and her eyes curling into crescents that were almost familiar…

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, revealing a shorter man with short brown hair and porcelain skin. He was sweaty and slightly out of breath, but he was only focused on one thing. “Jieun!”

“Daddy!” At once, the little girl came barreling into the man’s arms, She tugged at his pants leg and shirt, her eyes filled with tears as she began to whimper softly. “I-I thought you forgot about me..”

“I would never forget about my beautiful angel. I was just running a little late today. I’m sorry for making you wait so long, sweetheart..” The man whispered, holding his daughter close.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Jieun smiled, hiding in her dad’s neck and snuggling as close s she could to him. She really missed him.

The man laughed and stood up, holding Jieun in his arms before glancing at Wooseok and his dad. “Thank you for watching her. She can be a handful sometimes, but thank you so much for making sure she wasn’t alone.”

“Not a problem at all.” Changkyun smiled, standing up to greet the man. “She’s a sweet girl and anyone who Wooseok calls a friend, is always welcome in my household.”

“Thank you so much, you’re very kind.” Jieun’s dad bowed, then offered a smile. “My name is Yoo Kihyun, Jieun’s dad. I hope we get along well.”

Upon hearing the name, Changkyun’s expression fell slowly. First in curiosity, then in recognition. “Kihyun…”

Kihyun’s eyebrow raised, his expression confused as he rocked Jieun in his arms. “Yes? Do we know each other?”

“Kihyun.” Changkyun repeated, his eyes earnest as he looked into the other man’s eyes. “It’s me, Changkyun. Im Changkyun. Do you remember, all those years ago?”

At first, there was no expression on Kihyun’s face. Suddenly, moments later, every emotion hit the male like a wave. Happiness, sadness, anger, jealousy, hope, curiosity, longing-

“Changkyun..” Kihyun breathed, his eyes wide as he looked at the said male in shock.

There was nothing but silence, the two males merely looking at one another as though they were dreaming. It was almost tangible, the odd tension surrounding the two adults, but there was no hostility. Just… surprise.

Jieun looked down at Wooseok and giggled. “I think your dad broke my dad.”

“I think they’re both broken right now.” Wooseok hummed, suddenly curious of what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for all of the support! :D  
> Come chat with me at Curious Cat or twitter @Monstabaebae


End file.
